Abstract: This is a proposal is for a conference entitled ?Cellular Therapies and Novel Blood Products in Trauma and Critical Care Medicine- The Future of Transfusion Medicine.? This will be the fourth CTTACC conference organized by Dr. Shibani Pati MD PhD and the CTTACC organizing committee. The conference is presented by the University of California San Francisco, Department of Laboratory Medicine. The conference brings together a multidisciplinary group composed of blood banks, academia, clinicians running trials, basic scientists, industry, NIH, DOD, AABB, BARDA and FDA. This group is composed of leaders in the field with the knowledge collectively to support all parts of the translational pipeline. Some topics covered in cell therapies will include traumatic brain injury (TBI), spinal cord injury (SCI), wound healing, Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS), bone regeneration and Acute Kidney Injury (AKI). Some topics covered in novel blood products will include lyophilized plasma, lyophilized platelets, cold platelets, whole blood, and pathogen reduction of blood components. The primary goal and laser focus of our conference is to accelerate and advance the translation of cell therapies and novel blood products to patients, two of the most rapidly developing areas in transfusion medicine. Trauma and critical care patients suffer from severe mortality and morbidity with few therapeutic options. The ultimate goal of this specific conference is to forge new collaborations, discuss existing barriers in translation and understand the complexities of treating critically injured trauma patients with novel therapeutics.